Clandestine
Clandestine is the ancestral weapon of the Ahrental family. Passed down from heir to heir, it is indeed a powerful - and old - weapon. It consists of a long arcanite pole, enchanted with some form of gravity lapse - keeping an amount of iron sand constantly churning around the tip, creating a drill effect. Clandestine can only be wielded by one of Peregrinn's bloodline, lest the iron sand cut and maim the hands of one who tries to steal it. The current wielder is Nzerial. 'Clandestine's creation' Many, Many years ago, the Patriarch of the Ahrental family; Peregrinn Ahrental, had this weapon forged through his own manipulation and deceit. He was once sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, to explore the known World. For he was an explorer, and he would later find the artifacts and priceless gems that would gain his descendant's their grand fortune. He run aground at a small island of Naga and Murlocs; the Murlocs were slaves to their overpowering look-a-likes and he awed both species with his demonstration of Gems and Ice Sculpting. The Naga informed him of a Troll Village on the other side of the island, hidden in the shadow of the Dormant Volcano - these trolls called themselves Darkspear, the Naga stated, and that they had been enemies for as long as they knew. Seeing the Naga's bewitching magic, the like of which he'd never seen before, he spotted their potential. He noticed they had great weapons; Staffs, Tridents formed out of special minerals and enchanted to the highest perfection... and so he thought. He offered to join the Naga in ridding them of the Troll menace, claiming to know of a Weapon that could defeat their shamanistic spells. Afterwards, he secretly went to the underground Murloc chieftain and explained to them how his politeness with the Naga was but an act, and he had really come to free them. The murlocs were desperate, after generations of slavery, and agreed to help him. Now he had the support of both sides of this inner turmoil, the Trolls keeping to themselves mostly, and so he set to work - Forging an 'ancient blueprint' to an 'ancient artifact' that would render the Troll's magic useless. It, bringing with him Thorium Bars and the Arcane Crystals that he previously used to awe them; he began to use his Alchemic skills that would later become the Family's fame to mix them together, creating Arcanite. The murlocs were able, willing and 'ordered' by the Naga to begin work, crafting the Arcanite to Peregrinn's exact specifications (Being whipped if they didn't, him claiming this was just part of the Act). After a short amount of time, it was ready. A rod of pure Arcanite, enchanted by the Naga Sirens to have Wind-elemental capabilities; a fierce yet compact gale permanently blowing around it's tip, making it better at Piercing armor and just generally Sharper. The Sirens were tired after this, and running low on mana... So Peregrinn rallied the Murlocs and began the Coup d'tat, slaughtering the Naga which did not flee off the island. They came upon the native Sea Witch, and she had seen through her clairvoyance what this Human had done - trying to warn the Murlocs of his treachery, but as they did not listen she turned to Peregrinn - Cursing him and his offspring to forever hold the mark of Deceit; a Birthmark-esque tattoo on their back; that of Demon eyes and a sinister grin. He cursed her back, however... and she returned after death many years later as a Naga / Banshee. And finally, it was Murloc territory. They were overjoyed, finally owning that which they had sought after for so long... until they remembered the Island Trolls, the Darkspear, living on the other side of the island. Peregrinn told them to invoke a Peace-treaty with the Trolls, noticing after visiting the Troll village on diplomatic grounds that they did not particularly want to engage in conflicts. The Trolls were also overjoyed, rewarding this newcomer and his apparent ability to end conflicts with something of his choosing. Peregrinn was unsatisfied with his Weapon, describing how it mustn't be like any other to the Trolls and requesting them to also enchant it with the Element of Earth. The Earth and Wind seemed to combine, forming an effect similar to a Gravitational field around the Rod's end. He went to the left-over metals from his instrument's creation, grinding them to what was known to the Trolls and Murlocs as "Iron Sand" and then waving the Rod over it. He then finished the enchantment himself, binding this 'Iron Sand' to forever resonate around the Rod, allowing only members of his family to wield it. The Iron Sand is compact, forming a sort of coating around whichever part of the Rod it is asked to inhabit, and vibrating together. It forms an almost Chainsaw-effect, ripping and tearing at whatever it touches and emitting a low-key and monotonic hum. He named it Clandestine, an appropriate adjective, he thought; yet the primitive races who forged it didn't understand. And so, he bid them farewell, sailing off - twirling Clandestine in his hand (Where it would go on to spill even more blood in the hands of him and his descendants - the Ahrental Family) He left them one more 'gift', a High Shaman of the Troll's head in the Troll encampment; which he had pierced with Murloc weapons. Smirking as to what would happen when they found it, and what would become of their alliance... he sailed away, content with his deeds and looking towards the future. Category:Misc